


Don't Leave Me Again

by Snowbazzz_lyf



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, My First Fanfic, Simon and Baz started dating in their seventh year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 13:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18575542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowbazzz_lyf/pseuds/Snowbazzz_lyf
Summary: Baz and Simon had got together in their second last year only.Simon had been worried sick after Baz disappeared without a trace. His boyfriend wasn't there and he did not like anything much. When Baz finally turns up is where this fanfic begins.





	Don't Leave Me Again

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, very light angst ahead.

**SIMON**

He promised to make my life miserable.

But then he said he won't, that he would never ever hurt me again. Baz is a sappy boyfriend, (he says he is not and he is a liar.) but I love him.

It's still so weird, saying and knowing that I actually love Baz, considering the fact that we had been at each other's throats for solid six years before we both resolved our issues last year and realised that we didn't hate each other, after all, or atleast I realised that. Baz says that he always loved me. He had been a wonderful boyfriend, and I think I felt more at peace, and it seemed more right than Agatha. She is wonderful, Agatha. But we broke up last year, after she said that we were no longer happy together. I agreed, but it still sort of hurt.

A week later, Baz and I had been arguing, again. And then came the stage, like in all our arguments, when we had completely forgotten about the reason and were just insulting each other.

"Are you really that thick, Snow?" Baz had asked, sneering at me with relish. "Or do you pretend to be? To gain sympathy for your poor Chosen One image?"

"Fuck off, you prick." I had snarled. "At least I am not a freak like you."

"Oh yes. I am the freak. You are the one who keeps on exploding, but certainly, I am a freak. Very smart, Snow."

"Shut up." I had growled and taken a step closer. And only then I had realised how close the two of us were. Our noses were almost touching. Baz had seemed to realise it too, because he had turned vaguely pink and looked flustered, though he did not move.

"You are so dumb Snow. No wonder Welbelove left you."

"Shut up." I had growled again. "You are a shameless prick. I saw you flirting with her."

"Quite the other way round, I assure you Snow. I have no interest in her."

"Oh yeah? Well I think you are lying. I saw you two. And who can resist Agatha anyway? She is very pretty and very nice."

"Still lusting after her, aren't you?"

He had sounded strangely bitter.

"I am not! You are lying, Baz. You are infatuated with her."

"I am fucking not!"

"Oh yes you are!"

"I am not!"

"You are!"

"Not!"

"Are!"

"Are you an idiot?" He had finally exploded, his eyes flashing furiously. "Can't you see that I am gay?"

He had stopped then, closing his mouth shut, looking horrified. His eyes had been very wide and he looked wildly at me.

"You're- you're gay?"

He hadn't look at me. He had simply stared at his feet before taking a step back and then slowly and cautiously nodding.

"Then why the fuck were you flirting with her?" I had asked incredulously.

"To- to piss you off."

"Well congratulations. You did that. You also caused me and Agatha to break up. Are you happy now?"

"I wish I was." Was all he had said before he covered up his face with his hands and stood there silently for some time and only then I realised that he had actually started crying.

"Baz!" I had cried out in alarm.

"Fuck off, Snow." He had growled, stumbling backwards towards the bathroom, still shedding angry tears, and his eyes looked pained. I had reached out and grabbed his wrist.

"I said, Fuck. Off." He had been seething, but he did not try to break free. I had tugged him closer and he fell forward, like he was weightless. His eyes had been downcast and slowly I released his wrist, and when he didn't run away, I had lifted my hands and gently cupped his face, wiping away his tears with my thumbs.

I didn't even know why I had been doing that, at that time. He was my arch enemy, a vampire. But in that moment all I could see was a terrified, trembling, insecure boy.

"Simon..."

And I had leant forward and kissed him. I saw his eyes widen fractionally and I was prepared to be pushed away by him. But he did not do that. He tugged me closer and his arms got wrapped around my waist. He had kissed me back hungrily, with a passion.

Then he had taken a step back, took off my cross and began to kiss me again, pinning me against a wall. I had never been kissed like that. I had never kissed like that. I loved it so much.

The look on everybody's faces was priceless the day after. Dev and Niall almost choked on their toast when they saw Baz peck me on my cheek, after we arrived for breakfast together, holding hands. Penny had a strangely triumphant expression on her face and she was pulling off that deluxe 'I knew it' look of hers. I guess the entire Watford had known that I loved Baz except myself.

And now I don't even know where he is, how he is, if he is ever going to come back or if he will actually ever tell me about his whereabouts. It's hurtful, the fact that I am his boyfriend and I didn't have any idea that he was going to skip his final year at Watford. He has not contacted me at all and sometimes I wonder if he even cared at the first place.

Perhaps he doesn't.

I continue to think about him, like I have been for the past few months, when the doors to the dining hall fly open. It’s almost like I’m making it happen, like I’ve summoned it. Cold air pours into the room. It’s bright outside, in the courtyard, and at first, all we can see is the outline of a person.

When the figure steps forward, I recognize him at once.

Tall. Black hair swept back from his forehead. Lips curled up in a sneer … I know that face as well as my own.

Baz.

My annoyingly perfect and handsome boyfriend who had disappeared without a trace. Baz.

I stand up too quickly, knocking my chair over. I am still rooted to my spot as he steps towards us.

Baz.

**BAZ**

It’s unnecessarily grandiose to use an Open Sesame on the doors, but I do it anyway because I know everyone will be in the dining hall, and I may as well make an entrance.

My eyes sweep through the hall and it's no trouble finding him. Partly because he is standing there, ogling at me, like an idiot and partly because he is Simon. I can recognise him from anywhere, I can recognise those bronze curls, tawney freckled skin decked with moles and blue eyes from anywhere.

I feel my face soften into a smile. I know he must have been worried sick, with me just disappearing like that. (He does look sick) (Crowley, has he not been eating anything?)

He takes a step towards me and I know everyone is watching right now. Everyone is looking at the two of us and wondering how sappy and romantic our reunion is going to be. Then he breaks into a run and before I know it, he has reached me. He is standing there, right in front of me, with an inscrutable expression on his face.

"Simon..." I whisper softly, staring at his face, at his moles, at his freckles, all those features which make him.

He leans forward and I think he is going to kiss me but instead he just pushes me away and in a choked voice he says, "Where the fuck have you been? Couldn't you at least drop a message? Do you not care? At all?"

And he starts crying, the heartbreak and relief on his face making a contrasting mask. His magic is rolling off in waves, like he is about to go off. He smells like smoke, but I am immune to it. I try to reach out and touch him, to wipe away his tears, but he jerks my hand away.

"I will talk to you later."

That's it. That's all he says before he marches up to his meddling sidekick, who had been watching us with wide eyes, grabs his bag and pushes past me to go his class. I hear him sob as he goes away and I think my heart is breaking into two.

The rest of the hall had been watching at us too, eager for drama and gossip, and I sneer disdainfully at them before I hobble towards Dev and Niall. I am hungry but after what just happened between me and Simon... I barely eat anything.

The rest of the day passes like that. I try my best to concentrate and study but all I can see is Simon's heartbroken expression and smell his magic. He does not look at me, not once, though I see Bunce nudging him towards me once or twice but he obstinately refuses.

That night, during dinner, I decide to corner him and tell him what exactly had happened to me. When I had come back, I had decided that I would not tell him, if I could help it, because he would completely lose his shit. But it's not possible now, because if I don't tell him, then it is quite possible we will go back to our old mannerisms with each other and after having experienced a life with Simon Snow as my boyfriend, I don't think I would be able to cope with that.

"Bunce, Welbelove." I nod at the two girls as I approach the table where Simon and the two of them are sitting. Simon is just pushing around his food in his plate, which is a very unusual and unhealthy thing for him to do.

"Simon." I say and I sound like I am begging but I am desperate to not lose him so I really don't care. He has stiffened and has stopped pushing around his food. "Simon please, at least listen to me. Let me explain myself."

"Then explain." He grunts and looks up and Crowley, I am mad about those eyes. He makes my knees go weak by just looking at me.

"Not here." I say, swallowing nervously. He narrows his eyes at me and then shrugs before getting up and then two of us leave the hall and make our way towards the Wavering Wood. Atleast only towards the edge of it.

"So?" He asks and stares at me, his eyes questioning me.

"I- Simon. Well uh- I mean-"

"Use your words Baz."

I swear to Crowley, I am going to kill him for using my own line against me. He is smirking in a self satisfied manner and I simultaneously want to kiss and slap him. I do neither, though, and just clench my fists and draw in a deep breath, trying to steady myself.

"Alright then, Snow. I wasn't here and I couldn't contact you because I had-" I take in a deep breath and then blurt out. "I had been kidnapped." 

My voice grows very small in the end, i think it's not even audible but Simon's eyes widen impossibly. His hands fly to his mouth and he looks horrified. So maybe I guess not even that inaudible.

"Wh-what?!"

"Yeah. It happened before the summer ended. And I had been kept hostage for six weeks, by fucking numpties, no less, probably would have been longer if Fiona had not rescued me. The next two weeks, well I was too weak to even move, though I know I should have had tried to contact you and let you know that I was alive. I am so sorry Simon. I-"

He doesn't let me complete and throws his arms around my neck and I wobble slightly because my foot is still not okay. But I am not complaining. Not when I can wrap my arms around him and breathe in his warm and familiar scent again, after so many months. I had missed him so much. I love him so much.

"Fuck. Baz, I am so sorry. I didn't know. Oh my god. You had been kidnapped. You had been kidnapped and-"

He draws back and sucks in air through his clenched teeth. He looks livid, though I am sure he is not mad at me. And he has also started to cry again. Angry tears are spilling out of his eyes as he holds my arms and then he hugs me again.

"I am going to kill those numpties and the person who ordered them to kidnap you. I swear."

"Simon." I say softly and rub circles on his back, the way I know he likes it because it calms him down. "I am here, and I am alright. And Fiona killed those numpties anyways."

"Yeah. But, still." He sniffles and tugs me closer, if that were even possible. "I am so sorry Baz. I was an asshole. I should have had, at least, heard your reason this morning instead of jumping to conclusions."

"Hey. Don't blame yourself. If I had been you, I would have been mad too. Don't blame yourself."

"I am just so sorry." He buries his face in the crook of my neck. "I am so so sorry."

"It wasn't your fault, love."

I pull back and wipe away his tears and plant a small kiss in his forehead. "I love you." I whisper softly. "It wasn't your fault."

My hands graze over his face, at his face, which still has all those constellations, all those pretty moles I am nuts about. At his lips, which are soft and warm like always.

"I love you too." He sighs against my fingertips and then he kisses me, properly and finally. Aleister Crowley, I had been dying to kiss him. It had been ages. And I had missed my boyfriend, my stupid dumb but beautiful and precious boyfriend so much.

His hands slip into mine and he kisses me again and again and again before he stops and sighs and then he rests his forehead against mine.

"Don't leave me again."

"I won't."

"And just.. sleep next to me today?"

"Of course." I kiss his cheek.

"I love you." He says, and my heart soars, despite the fact that he has said that multiple times to me. 

"I love you too, Simon. I love you too."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me how did you like it! It was my very first fanfic.


End file.
